The Man with No Name (Episode)
'The Man with No Name '''is the fourth episode of Season 3 of Escape the Night. Episode Summary ''A dead body is tossed from the balcony, giving a clue about the third artifact. The YouTubers form two hunting parties, but the team that fails to recover the missing pieces must face off The Man with No Name (Character) '' Plot After discovering the Lazarus Box, the guests hear something fall from the roof. Going outside, they find a dead body carrying a book that tells them about The Statue of Era and The Man with No Name. In order to find the Statue, they must find six books written by Allen Quartemain and match them to the obituaries of six people based on how they died. Once they're matched, they find a secret room where inside is the Statue of Era. However, it infects anyone who touches it. In order to cleanse it, the guests must find the four Obsidian Stones. On top of it, they discover there is an extra challenge at the Pump Station that will unlock one of the coins for the Lazarus Box. While it isn't required to win, the team that solves it will be moved ahead to the final clue, even if they haven't solved the others. In a similar fashion to A Nation Divided, the guests are divided into two teams and the losing team goes up for voting, but with leaders being chosen based on who draws the short straws. The ones who choose the short straws are Manny and Teala. As Teala is the youngest, she picks first and then Manny. Team Manny is comprised of Manny, Joey, Colleen, and Nikita with Calliope guiding them. Team Teala is comprised of Teala, Matthew, Safiya, and Rosanna with Mortimer guiding them. The two groups must find three severed fingers based on the clues they receive. But all the while, The Man with No Name will be chasing them and his touch takes whoever was touched out of the hunt for five minutes. For the first clue, Team Teala splits up with Mortimer, Teala, and Rosanna heading to the Pump Station while Matthew and Safiya look for the first finger. Eventually, the group reunites. Team Manny finds the four Obsidian stones, meaning Team Teala is up for voting to retrieve the Blood Gem. They take some time to let each of them plead their cases. While Matthew and Safiya give strong reasons as to why they're needed, Teala and Rosanna feel as though they didn't really do anything to help the team, and as Manny and Nikita point out, are defeated. The votes are cast and Calliope draws Teala and Rosanna. The two are taken to a bridge where they find a note that reads: "There are two sets of eight letters hidden throughout the lair that spell the name of The Man with No Name; one red and one yellow. The first to find their set and arrange them must call out his name. They will receive the Blood Gem, and the other will be strangled." Teala is assigned yellow and Rosanna is assigned red. As they look for their letters, they're also being chased by The Man with No Name. While they start as a close game, Rosanna eventually jumps ahead to the lead. She finds all 8 letters and correctly calls out his name, Benjamin. A glass case near her table opens up to reveal the Blood Gem and Rosanna retrieves it. Teala is approached by Benjamin, as she lost the challenge, and is both strangled and gassed to death. In a panic, Rosanna rushes out of the lair and places the Blood Stone on the Statue of Era, causing Benjamin to disappear. Calliope, Mortimer, and Rosanna return to the Divine Lounge with the now-cleansed statue and the group is ecstatic upon Rosanna's return, as she remarks "I'm a fighter, and I'm gonna stick it out till the end." Joey remarks that the group will most likely see a different Rosanna moving forward, as her spirits are up. With the 3rd artifact cleansed, they realized they kind of messed up, because they didn't get the Lazarus Coin at the Pump Station. They begin to wonder if they'll get another chance to retrieve that coin and, as Joey points out, it proves that The Carnival Master is extremely powerful. Characters * Joey Graceffa * Matthew Patrick * Rosanna Pansino * Safiya Nygaard * Teala Dunn * Manny Mua * Nikita Dragun * Colleen Ballinger * Mortimer * Calliope * The Man with No Name Trivia * In this episode, there is a reference to Allan Quatermain, who is the protagonist of H. Rider Haggard's 1885 novel ''King Solomon's Mines and its sequels. Allan Quatermain was also the title of a book in this sequence. An English big game hunter and adventurer, in film and television he has been portrayed by Albert Lawrence (the first actor to play Allan Quatermain in film), Richard Chamberlain, Sir Sean Connery (who played Allan Quartermain in A League of Extrodinary Gentlemen, which was based off of a comic series with the same title and was Connery's last live action movie debut), Cedric Hardwicke, Patrick Swayze, John Colicos, Sam Worthington, Sean Cameron Michael, Sir Cedric Hardwicke, and Stewart Granger. He was voiced by Arthur Dignam in 1986 for an animated version of King Solomon's Mines for TV. There is also a Dr. Alan Quartermaine in the show, General Hospital, portrayed by Stuart Damon. Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Fourth episodes Category:Episodes